L's Loneliness
by HorseBoy01
Summary: L has a bad experience. Can anyone help him?


Title: L's Loneliness

Note: L is 24 and he and Watari share a small apartment. They are like father and son as in all my stories.

Rating: M for plot

Beta: Taloolah P

Story:

L walked back to the apartment he shared with his adopted father Watari. He had just come back from a club he had gone to with Misa and Light. However…..the club had not been a nice experience for him.

As he entered the apartment he slowly slipped off his shoes and walked to the living room and curled up on the sofa shaking and closed his eyes.

He then felt a hand on his back "L my son what is wrong?" came the soft caring voice of Watari the closest thing he would have to a father.

L shook his head and curled up more hiding his face so the shining black eye he had didn't show.

Watari sighed and went to make dinner and set it out nicely with a red cover and scented candles, as he knew L liked.

L didn't eat much of anything and just wondered up to his room after.

The next day he didn't come out of his bedroom at all. He stayed curled up in bed all day and refused to eat anything or let Watari see him.

On the third day Watari had to sit on his bed and wait till he finally just blurted it out.

"I got gay bashed!" he screamed and just broke down into tears into the pillow.

Watari froze and had a look of utter astonishment.

"Oh God my poor baby." He said and scooped him up into his arms rocking him and he held him close.

"Who did this to you?" he asked gently into his hair. L clung to him like he was a lifeline.

"I don't know just some random guys at a club I went to with Light and Misa." He sniffed.

'Let me see you L, I'll check for injuries.

First he saw the black eye and then the bruises and cuts down his sides and legs.

Watari dressed the cuts and applied ointment to the bruises to help them go down but L still refused to leave his bedroom.

He spent most of his nights crying or having nightmares that it was happening all over again.

Light came round to try and convince him to come out of his room but didn't have any luck.

Watari ended up getting a councillor to come to their apartment to try and help him.

For the first three days of this L wouldn't so much as acknowledge the councillor's presence.

Then on the fourth day with Watari in the room as well he turned slowly and looked up at the councillor. The sight of L's face made the councillor gasp. The black eye that he got from the beating added to his already black sleep deprived eyes made him look like the living dead.

Over the next five sessions L talked of everything that had gone wrong in his life. Of how his mother beat him and father raped him till the age of six then left him at the Whammy orphanage. How he had been teased for how he acted and being Japanese by the others there because they were all English.

The counselling wasn't just for the gay bashing; it was for everything that had happened to him in the 24 years he had been in this cruel world. He had bottled it all up till this point that after getting gay bashed it had all got too much and came to the surface with a huge slap to the face.

Now a month had passed since the gay bashing incident and L had finally gotten the confidence to go outside of the apartment, If only for a few minutes and holding tightly to Watari.

He breathed in the summer air and smiled softly.

"This feels so good." He sighed.

Watari smiled down at him, arm round L's shoulder.

'So do you think you're ready to make a trip down to the local shops?" he asked.

L nodded "and could we go to the ice-cream store, I miss that." He said.

Watari chuckled and nodded "Yes tomorrow we will go down early so there is not too many people around." He said.

Leading him back inside he sat on the sofa with L in his lap as they read together.

They did indeed go to the ice-cream store the next day and by the end of the week L was back to his old self eating as many sweets as he could, the only change in him was that he was not so depressed and did not have big dark circles round his eyes.


End file.
